


Hoja de arce

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confesiones, Festival de Cerezos en Flor, M/M, Overthinking, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi piensa demasiado.





	Hoja de arce

**Author's Note:**

> English version: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481557)

_ "Si atrapas un pétalo de flor de cerezo, tu primer amor se convertirá en realidad." _

Akaashi recordaba haber escuchado algo como eso, sin embargo no sabía en qué lugar, o si esa declaración era la correcta. Quizá la frase era distinta. No importa cuánto se quebrara la cabeza, en verdad no recordaba si la había escuchado en una canción o una telenovela, de esas que su tía disfrutaba. De cualquier modo, ¿estaba mal en creer algo así?

Probablemente. Él no era una chica, soñando despierta acerca del amor y las primeras veces, como la sociedad esperaba de ellas. O un niño pequeño, libre de la forma de amar de los adultos, un niño inocente e ingenuo.

Alguien de su edad debería estar pensando en extremos y nunca-jamás, acerca de cosas más allá de sí mismo.

Si así lo era, ¡que mejor! Eso significaba que podía hacer lo que se le pegara en gana, o algo inesperadamente esperado, como vivir erradamente antes de convertirse en un adulto hecho y derecho y tener que adherirse a las normas sociales con madurez.

Decidido, dio un paso adelante, en más de una manera.

* * *

El clima era perfecto. Principios de abril, el viento soplando plácidamente con cierta remembranza del frío invierno y la esperanza de la cálida primavera. No cabía duda de lo que eso significaba, no había otra forma de celebrar ese cambio más que con un Festival de cerezos en flor.

Aunque Akaashi habría preferido ir con menos personas, la compañía era bienvenida. Además, no creía que él tuviera el coraje de hacer  _ eso _ solo.

Sus compañeros del equipo de vóley, sus amigos, o como los consideraba Akaashi: una segunda familia. En verdad no importaba cómo les llamase, se encontraban con él, tan unidos como siempre, aunque en ocasiones Akaashi se preguntaba si en verdad pertenecía con ellos. La mayoría eran estudiantes de último año, un año de experiencias  _ con ellos  _ que él jamás tendría.

Konoha le dio un codazo como si Akaashi, o su rostro preocupado, hubiera dado una señal de aviso. Le sonrío, y eso bastó para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Komi le dio una palmada en la espalda, llevándole por el camino junto a Onaga. Washio, Sarukui y Shirofuku les llamaron, listos en su lugar bajo la sombra de un alto y frondoso cerezo.

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros llamó su atención tanto como un único Bokuto Kotaro, excitable como siempre, corriendo alrededor del árbol como un niñato o un perro en su primer paseo por el parque. ¿Debería sentirse enojado por el escándalo? En cualquier otra circunstancia, quizá, o si estuvieran en la escuela o molestara a otras personas. Pero no lo estaban, y esas personas no existían, así que lo dejó pasar. Además, Akaashi disfrutaba esa vista.

—Akaashi-kun, ven a sentarte. —Suzumeda le llamó esta vez, y él respondió, aunque de mala gana. Quería llenar su vista de Bokuto, de su actitud despreocupada, quería verse con él y engañarse que también podía comportarse de ese modo.

No podía.

Así que tomó asiento con los otros para ayudarles con las preparaciones. La charla amigable se apagó mientras admiraban el espectáculo, demasiados pétalos cayendo desde el cielo como para ignorar el hermoso festival.

Demasiado romántico.

Demasiado triste.

Todo lo que comienza tiene un fin.

_ No _ . Akaashi no seguiría ese hilo de pensamientos, hoy no.  _ Hoy _ se trataba de ser joven, temerario y aventurero, de estar enamorado. Al menos una vez, por primera y última, si la suerte le sonreía.

_ …  _

Después de todo, el significado no cambiaba mucho.

Bokuto se sentó a su lado, después de correr por lo que a Akaashi le pareció demasiado tiempo.

—Hey, hey, ¿que piensas?

Cualquier otra persona se habría sorprendido por la repentina entrada, pero no Akaashi, no después de pasar dos años enteros al lado de ese radiante joven.

—Nada en particular, Bokuto-san. Lo de siempre. —le dijo, esperando que el de tercer año no preguntara más.

No lo hizo. Asintió, seguido de un silencio no muy característico del mayor. Los demás se habían dispersado, Komi y Konoha persiguiendo a Onaga (después de que éste les dijera como una linda chica se le acercó esa mañana, sin decirles que fue solo para preguntar direcciones). Se veían ridículos, pero divertidos. Shirofuku fue a contestar una llamada, y Washio y Sarukui acompañaron a Suzumeda a comprar bebidas. Ya no eres la _manager_, no hagas todo sola, escuchó al par decirle a Suzumeda antes de que partieran. Las costumbres eran difíciles de dejar.

Por unos minutos, serían solo Akaashi y Bokuto.  _ Ahora es cuando _ , pensó,  _ ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de abordar el tema? Sé franco. Sé indirecto _ . Akaashi no sabía cómo proceder. En ese momento, su atención estaba enfocada en sus propios dedos entrelazados en su regazo.  _ ¿Es esto una buena idea? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Estoy listo para el resultado de esta confesión? ¿Siempre fui así de embarazoso? ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Que debería-? _

Fue ahí cuando oyó, más que escuchó, a Bokuto hablar sobre él y sus compañeros. La conversación sonaba lejana con sus pensamientos en espiral. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Por supuesto, durante una aterciopelada lluvia rosada al caer sobre el camino, mientras aquel parque se llenaba de color.

Por supuesto, con su cabello y ropas empapadas del tono del amor.

_ Por supuesto _ , obvio, era un Festival de Cerezos en flor.

Y a pesar de esa obviedad, Akaashi se sorprendió cuando uno de tantos cientos, miles, de hermosos pétalos, no, una flor entera, terminó en la palma de su mano.

— ¡Akaashi! ¿viste eso? ¿Lo viste? Eh, ¿Akaashi?

Una vez más, Bokuto le trajo de vuelta con una voz extrañamente delicada.

— ¿Hm? Ah, lo siento, no prestaba atención.

Bokuto entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco perdido, —cruzó los brazos, su atención completa en Akaashi. El destino no le daba muchas opciones, le pareció. —Vamos Akaashi, ¡se supone que nos divirtamos! Es un día perfecto, con una vista perfecta y un escenario perfecto, ¡podemos hacer lo que queramos sin miedo! ¡Hoy es el día para sacarlo todo! Así que, ¿que te tiene tan abstraído, Akaashi? —y en un susurro, — ¿lo dije bien?

Akaashi miró a Bokuto con asombro. Con tan pocas palabras, logró ayudarlo a encontrar su determinación.  _ Hoy es el  _ _día_. Asintió. 

—Es correcto, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi se armó de valor, respiró hondo y enfrentó a Bokuto directamente, apretando ligeramente la flor entre sus manos. —Hay algo que quiero decirle...

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un diálogo de Goblin:
> 
> _Si atrapas una hoja de arce mientras cae, te enamorarás de la persona con la que estás caminando._  
_Es como cuando dicen que te casarás con tu primer amor si atrapas una flor de cerezo._


End file.
